Años Merodeadores
by Sirenh00
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la vida de los merodeadores durante sus años de colegio. Todos tendrán momentos importantes pero el personaje principal es Sirius Black.


James fue el primero en llegar, acompañado de sus padres quienes estaban hablando animadamente con los Lupin que habían llegado hace apenas un momento. Peter apareció luego solo con su madre pues su padre estaba trabajando. Lo jóvenes hablaban animadamente sobre sus veranos, por más que ellos no lo notaran habían cambiado mucho estos meses, Peter había crecido de altura poniéndose casi a la par de los demás, Remus se había dejado crecer un poco más el pelo y James había estado entrenando con la esperanza de adelantar a Sirius. Sirius fue el último en llegar. Remus lo había visto aproximarse y le había llamado la atención que lo hacía con algo de lentitud. Pero este pensamiento se perdió cuando el joven de cabello negro se unió a ellos en la animada charla.

-Niños apúrense o no encontraran un compartimiento vacío- dijo la madre de James

Todo saludaron a sus padres excepto el joven heredero Black. No es que sus padres no estuvieran en la estación, en efecto estaban, ya que este año su hermano menor comenzaba las clases en Hogwarts, sin embargo, ninguna de las partes tenía interés en realizar tal acto. El solo se limitó a saludar a los Potter a quienes les tenía un gran aprecio.

Los primeros tres jóvenes se dirigieron como balas hacia el tren, al contrario del joven morocho quien fingió cierto desinterés en demostrar apuro, por más que fuese el más ansioso de los cuatro en subir al tren y alejarse cuanto fuera posible.

-Apúrate canuto que pareces una abuela- le había gritado James

Nada le hubiera gustado más que apurar el paso, alcanzarlos y saltar sobre la espalda de su amigo, pero siguió con su actitud de desinterés. Estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por ocultar que apenas era capaz de moverse a causa del dolor que invadía su cuerpo. Subió al tren y siguió con paso lento, haciendo lo posible por esquivar apurados y emocionados estudiantes. Hasta que se topó con uno en particular que se frenó y lo escudriño con la mirada. Fue por solo un instante, pero por los ojos del pequeño de primer año, que era casi un reflejo suyo, vio pasar un espectro de lástima. Finalmente llegó al compartimiento de cuatro en el cual sabía que siempre tendría un lugar reservado y se sentó junto a su rubio amigo quien ya había abierto una bolsa de golosinas y le ofrecía con una gran sonrisa, la cual aceptó.

Minutos más tarde el tren empezó su recorrido. Todo transcurría con normalidad, ya estaban planeando las primeras bromas del año, cuando el tren se agito y frenó con tal brusquedad que muchos se cayeron de sus asientos incluido Sirius quien profirió un alarido de dolor desproporcionado a cualquier golpe que le hubiera podido provocar la caída.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Remus alarmado mientras todos se reacomodan nuevamente en sus asientos.

\- Sisi solo caí mal sobre mi muñeca, pero ya paso- Fingiendo que se sobaba la mano.

\- Si vas a estar así de llorón Black creo que este año te voy a dejar en la banca durante los partidos- Bromeo el chico de gafas

\- Puedes intentarlo- Río el desafiado

Una voz en off les informa que un troll de montaña se había atravesado por las vías pero que ya había pasado y se retomaría el ritmo normal. Y así fue, una hora más tarde todo el tren comenzaba a ponerse el uniforme para estar listo para llegar. Los tres jóvenes habían ya comenzado a desabotonar sus camisas casuales para cambiarlas por el uniforme escolar. Ninguno se molestaba ya en ir al baño, vivían juntos desde hace dos años, cambiarse frente a los otros era algo de todos los días. Sirius en cambio agarro sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del compartimiento.

\- ¿A dónde vas canuto? - inquirió Peter

\- Me voy a cambiar- respondió el interrogado intentando sonar casual, aunque sabía que no iba a pasar desapercibido. En circunstancias normales el era el primero en desnudarse y bromear haciendo bailes sexis.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Después de tanto tiempo te agarro la timidez? - bromeaba James

\- No quiero atacar a sus autoestimas exponiéndome sin camisa- retruco

\- ¿Has estado entrenando Canuto? A ver esos abdominales - y se lanzó, riendo, sobre él levantándole la camisa. El dolor en el cuerpo le impidió ser lo suficientemente veloz como para detenerlo. Entonces lo único que se detuvo fueron las risas, James había quedado mudo al igual que los otros dos al ver el torso desnudo. Todo su pecho y estómago eran grandes moretones violetas y morados. Sin decir palabra James lo agarró firmemente de los brazos y lo giró para descubrir su espalda que estaba en el mismo estado lamentable.

\- Yo eh eh yo …- Sirius tartamudeaba, no sabía que decir y se apresuró a volver a cubrirse con su camisa.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasó? - Inquirió Remus con una expresión grave y tono preocupado.

\- Eh eh yo eh no es lo que parece.

\- Esas son marcas de Crucio- Exclamó James cuando pudo salir de su asombro- ¿Quién te hizo esto? dinos.

La mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo hizo que Sirius se diera por vencido y prosiguió a decirle a la verdad a sus amigos- Este mi madre- respondió con la cabeza gacha y la voz muy baja

\- ¿Como que este?- La indignación desbordaba la voz de James

El ojigris sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás así que juntó su energía y valor les contó todo. Les dijo que esta no había sido la primera vez, que antes de ese verano ya había recibido la maldición dos veces, pero que este año todo estaba peor y solo en esas vacaciones había sido maldecido dos veces por su madre y una por su padre. Los demás lo escuchaban atónitos no podían creer que un chico de apenas 15 años ya había recibido cinco veces una maldición imperdonable.

Sirius explicó que la primera vez había sido su padre cuando volvió de su primer año con una bufanda de Gryffindor, después el verano siguiente cuando su madre le encontró la correspondencia con "sangre sucias y traidores". Este año la primera vez fue después de que los había avergonzado en una cena familiar, al principio del verano, luego cuando Regulus, su hermano menor había calcinado por accidente probando su nueva varita una antigua trilogía de libros invaluables y él había asumido la culpa, como siempre lo hacía, para evitarle cada castigo que pudiera. Y la última había sido la noche anterior durante una discusión, en la cena, en la cual lo habían acusado de estar intentando llevar a su hermano por el mal camino, llenándole la cabeza de ideas, queriendo convencerlo que ir a Gryffindor y arruinar completamente la línea familiar.

Cuando terminó su relato, algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero las limpió rápidamente y volvió la vista a los tres magos que lo miraban sin pestañear con una expresión de horror en sus caras. Remus y Peter tenían los ojos vidriosos como si estuvieran a punto de llorar, mientras que la cara de James se había desfigurado de, lo que Sirius suponía, era ira. Se sentía muy avergonzado y lo ponía nervioso que ninguno dijera nada y se quedaran mirando. James fue el primero en salir de su asombro.

-Canuto ESO ES ILEGAL POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN hay que hacer algo, tenemos que denunciarlos no pueden torturar a su hijo sin más. James gritaba y parecía que no tenía aire en los pulmones para decir todo lo que quería que decir.

\- Sería en vano- respondió cansado- tienen contactos iguales a ellos en el ministerio, jamás les tocaron un pelo y la venganza sería peor.

-Sirius James tiene razón no podemos permitir que te hagan esto, es una locura.

\- Esta bien, Moony ya comienzo a acostumbrarme y los hematomas empiezan a desaparecer en una semana. - intentaba tranquilizarlos.

\- ¿Como que empiezas a acostumbrarte? NO Sirius ¿Me escuchas? NO jamás tienes que acostumbrarte a que te traten de esa manera, es inmoral, es inhumano, es cruel, está mal de tantas formas que no podría terminar de nombrarlas.

James no podía con la ira que tenía adentro, quería ir y gritar y maldecir a todos. Estaba furioso, furioso como jamás lo había estado en su vida, sentía que todo el odio que tenía adentro lo iba a hacer explotar. No era capaz de entender como existen padres capaces de hacerle tal cosa a su hijo. A su hijo, que era su mejor amigo, Sirius, que era la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida, quien era su hermano. No había palabras que pudieran expresar todo lo que sentía.

Remus y James seguían gritando lo mal que estaba y que debían hacer algo, que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sirius se sentía diminuto, ahogado en los gritos de sus amigos. Hasta que juntó fuerzas.

-Ya basta- gritó- ¿No creen que si hubiera algo que hacer ya lo habría hecho? No hay nada que hacer y gritándome cosas que ya se no me ayudan en nada, es por eso que no le dije a nadie. Yo solo puedo y no quiero ayuda.

Todos estaban en silencio, fue Peter el primero en moverse. Se sentó al lado de Sirius y lo abrazo, este se sorprendió un poco pero luego se dejó abrazar. Remus y James comprendieron que lo que Sirius necesitaba ahora era saber que alguien lo quería y se preocupaba por el. Entonces se unieron al abrazo. Y por primera vez en tres meses Sirius se volvió a sentir querido.

-Ahora que lo saben, no quiero que me miren con lastima o me traten diferente, soy el mismo Sirius de siempre.

-Por supuesto Canuto- James le revolvía el pelo.

-Pero antes solo queremos que entiendas que nosotros estamos aquí para lo que sea que necesites, ¿entendiste? te amamos y somos tu familia. - finalizó Remus. - no estás solo.

Ya en el castillo actuaban como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, pero Sirius sabía que se había encendido algo dentro de James que no se iba a apagar.

Durante la cena Sirius estaba expectante y le había transmitido sus nervios a sus amigos. Quería con toda su alma que su hermanito quedará en Gryffindor con él, pero también deseaba fervientemente que no tuviera que pasar todo lo que él tuvo que pasar por no ser Slytherin.

-Regulus Arcturus Black- Pronunció firmemente Mcgonagall.

Un joven muy parecido a Sirius con los mismo ojos grises tormentosos y pelo negro como la noche, pero corto, se separó del montón con aires de aristócrata y se sentó bajo el sombrero seleccionador. Sirius mordía sus uñas y en un gesto cómico James hacia lo mismo con las uñas de su otra mano.

-Slytherin- exclamó el sombrero-. Fue bastante rápido, pero Sirius que había estado observando todo con ojos de halcón había podido ver una milésima de duda en el sombrero y eso ya era suficiente para sentirse mejor.

La mesa de Slytherin estalló en victoreos y pudo ver a una de sus queridas primas burlándose de él.

-Bellatrix - murmuró furtivamente

James siguió su mirada y pudo ver la cruel sonrisa de la bruja provocando a su primo.

Esa misma noche ya en las habitaciones volvieron a tener una charla seria de corazón a corazón, en la cual se prometieron muchas cosas. Los cuatros se fueron a dormir sintiéndose completos, sabiendo que eran una familia.


End file.
